This invention relates to new and useful improvements in surface cleaning devices.
The headlights of vehicles often become dirty and the output thereof can thus be seriously impaired. Devices have heretofore been employed to clean the headlight lens such as spray nozzles, reciprocating wipers, and other means. While such devices serve the intended purpose, they have many disadvantages. One disadvantage is that spray nozzles by themselves cannot thoroughly clean the surface. Also, reciprocating devices, while being capable of fairly well cleaning a surface, have pivoting, sliding, or other moving parts which add to the complexity of the device and furthermore require cleaning, lubrication, and other maintenance. Such prior devices are readily damaged because of the exposure of the mechanical moving parts.